Joyce Abestano wants to be compared to Janella Salvador and Gabbi Garcia on ‘Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo’
January 15, 2019 *‘Iskul Bukol’ had been revamped and retitled to ‘Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!’ *Joyce Abestano is a video jock (VJ) and a leading role in the curriculum-based sitcom as the classmate of Diliman High School. *The teen actress said that she wants to be compared to Janella Salvador and Gabbi Garcia. *The sitcom will be under the full production of IBC 13 and the Department of Education (DepEd) ‘Iskul Bukol’ has been revamped and retitled to ‘Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo’ still led by Joyce Abestano as a video jock (or VJ) and a lead star, and still the public high school setting Diliman High School (with DepEd permit). Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Janella Salvador, Gabbi Garcia The first episode of the revamped curriculum-based series aired last Saturday, January 5. IBC 13 tapped Secarats premier talent Joyce, together with the rest of the cast, to star in ‘Iskul Bukol,’’ a curriculum-based show about the life and times of the high school students, teachers and other characters at Diliman High School, catering to a learning televiewers and enjoy the high school life. Joyce who plays the video jock and the lead character named Joyce Escalera, a cute and sassy high school girl who studied her lessons at Diliman High School where she search for a learners. Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Angelica Marañon, Alyanna Angeles, Andres Muhlach, and some of the supporting characters are still part of the show, plus a new cast members that include AC Bonifacio, Angelo Acosta, Bettina Carlos, and Lao Rodriguez. Bonifacio who plays the role of AC Diaz, who is a dancer and very active, was assumed to be the classmate/friend of Abestano’s character Joyce. Prior to her main cast, Bonifacio was the guest star in the sitcom on June 23, 2018. Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher), Patrick Destura (school uniform over a T-shirt) Bonifacio revealed at a press conference that she was excited to work with Abestano for the first time. AC is the meaning of those words which stands for the referrence and using her line, "Ang mga eksenang ito ay Rated AC. Academic Curriculum." The teen dancer also addressed the question if she felt pressured filling in the void left by Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as the trio before Abestano went solo. Andrea Brillantes who was originally joined Joyce in the sitcom in February 10, 2018. But on early April 2018, Mely Tagasa died of stroke after being in a coma for two weeks and Brillantes' character also left the program in August 2018 to focus on ABS-CBN's afternoon teleserye ‘Kadenang Ginto’ and replaced by Alyanna Angeles. The show has captured the young market, abelt catering to a high school level, thereby helping audiences learn better and topple the ratings in the two major networks. Of course, it aims for a bigger share of the audience… which might just given a stronger support by IBC 13, incidentally from No. 3 to No. 1 among the leading networks.. The show has become the resurgence of IBC 13, which dominated the ratings game as compared to ABS-CBN's ‘Home Sweetie Home’ and GMA 7's ‘Pepito Manaloto.’ It could even become IBC 13's bid to become a major competitor in the TV race. The main cast members were asked for their preferred guest for the show and Abestano replied with Janella Salvador and Gabbi Garcia. Since then, Joyce became a level of stardom as a role model because of her career and schooling. :Mr. Fu, Bettina, Andres (school uniform), Alyanna (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), AC (black coat over a school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Maxene, Patrick (school uniform over a T-shirt), Angelica (school uniform), Angelo (school uniform), Tess, Lao :Joyce (@imandreaabestano) may bagong taon, bagong Kaibigan, bagong kwela, bagong classmate, bagong pag-asa, bagong simula sa #IskulBukolEskwelaKoKaibiganMo #ibc13 Janella Salvador is currently playing the role of Rapunzel, the title character of the top-rating primetime fantaserye on IBC 13. ''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo Mall Tour Mga classmates! Please join us in our mall show starting this week: :'May 31, Friday - SM City North EDSA, 4pm''' :Taga-Kaibigan (a tune of Turning Japanese) by Patrick Destura :Mag-Aral Muna (a tune of Cruella de Vil by Dr. John) by Basti Gonzales :Classmate Kada (a tune of Summer Sunshine by Holly Lindin) by Joyce Abestano :June 20, Thursday - New Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City, 4pm :Roll to Me (Del Amitri) by Patrick Destura :One Little Slip (Barenaked Ladies) by Basti Gonzales :How You Love Me Now (Hey Monday) - Joyce Abestano :June 21, Friday - SM Bicutan, 4pm :I.O.I.O. (B3) by Patrick Destura :Shake It (Iain Matthews) - Basti Gonzales :Licky Licky (Crispy) by Joyce Abestano :June 27, Thursday, SM Valenzuela, 4pm :I'm On My Own Now (Gino Padilla) by Patrick Destura :After All This Time (Itchyworms) by Basti Gonzales :Made in the Philippines (Anne Curtis) by Joyce Abestano :June 28, Friday, SM Fairview, 4pm :I Wanna Be Rich (Calloway) by Patrick Destura :Stitches and Burns (Fra Lippo Lippi) by Basti Gonzales :Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) by Joyce Abestano :July 4, Thursday, SM Batangas, 4pm :Ocean Man (Ween) by Patrick Destura :Just a Kid (Wilco) by Basti Gonzales :Extraordinary (Liz Phiar) by Joyce Abestano :July 5, Friday, SM Baliwag, 4pm Kita kits tayo mga Kaibigan!